The Quest
by Animorphgirl
Summary: After spending a few years at the Sol System because scientists won't send Suzee and Catalina back, drastic measures are taken


The Quest   
Part 1   
  
By: Emily   
  
Catalina didn't approve of my plan. I wasn't surprised, but her opinion wasn't going to stop me. She always seems to be that way, saying that things will get better and scientists will find a way to get us home.   
  
Let me start over. My name is Suzee, and I was originally from the dimension Yensid. Catalina and her friends snuck aboard an alien ship and wound up over seven years from home. Cat and I were in different dimensions, and we still our. See, our brain waves are tuned in on the same sonic vibration frequency, so we can talk to each other and communicate.   
  
After saving Cat's life by pulling her into Yensid, I got stuck in her dimension. I figured, hey, two boys like me, I'll probably be home in five years or so, I can manage. But a few years ago, the ship went back to the starcademy, and no one was willing to blow up a spaceship to get two people home. The idiots there said it was a waste of equipment and that both of us were perfectly safe.   
  
Then I had an idea. It meant traveling to Earth, and risking my life. It meant that many lives would be ruined, even though no one would die. But it also meant going on a quest that would let me go home.   
  
See, Earth was being taken over by Yeerks. At first, the Andalites fought them, but they were greatly outnumbered. So, when the Rigellions came, Earth decided to try to exist elsewhere. The Rigellions gave Earth the ability to adapt to any environment. So, the rest is history. Almost no one lives on Earth, but the UPP soon existed, and I'm sure that you know the rest.   
  
I needed to go to Earth. I needed to make a deal with Visser Three. He was the only one who had dimensional travel technology available. If Visser Three didn't infest me with a Yeerk, I could do a lot of his dirty work.   
  
As you may or may not know, I'm a telepathic genius. I can go into people's minds and control their thoughts. Before, I couldn't do it for long, but now I can do it up to three hours at a time. I can even do it on up to ten people. If Visser Three accepted my deal, he could use my powers to take over other planets, without using a single Yeerk, in the beginning.   
  
Catalina didn't approve. She said it was wrong. I responded that what was wrong was not letting two girls get home. I said that anyone who could ruin someone's life like that deserved a Yeerk in their brain. Cat said it wasn't just them who would be harmed. I responded that desperate times called for desperate measures. I knew that I was wrong, but I also knew it was something I needed to do, right or wrong. I packed up my belongings and signed up for a trip to Earth. Earth was still popular, in few areas, for tourists.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After getting off the ship, I walked around, knowing exactly where to find Visser Three. I went to a big building with Kandrona rays over a Yeerk pool. I hoped I wouldn't be infested.   
  
A man stopped me.   
  
"Excuse miss, I need some ID."   
  
I responded to him coolly. Unlike Shank, Yeerks needed authority jammed into them. If you were firm with them, you could get away with much.   
  
"I need to see Visser Three, immediately. I have a weapon that will help him greatly. Refusing to do so will not help."   
  
Just as I expected, the man gestured for me to follow him, using body language to say that he meant no harm.   
  
"Here, miss," he said, when we got to a door with the bold letters "Visser's Area". He knocked on the door.   
  
A man answered, impatiently. I took a deep breath. Some being so nervous, I told myself. You can take over him in a second. He needs to know that you're on his side.   
  
"Come in," said the voice.   
  
The man told me to go inside, and hurry, or else I'd make the Visser mad. I nodded to dismiss him, which caused him to walk away. I took another deep breath and went inside.   
  
"Who are you?" asked the voice, the Visser Three, I assumed.   
  
"My name is Suzee. I have a great weapon that can help you in the war."   
  
Visser Three laughed wickedly.   
  
"How so?" he mocked.   
  
This made me furious. "Watch," I said softly and dangerously. I went into his mind and caused him to act like a donkey. After five minutes of that, I let go.   
  
"What the.....?" he said, amazed.   
  
I smiled. "My weapon. I am telepathic, Visser Three. I can do this up to three hours. Think of it. No Kandrona to worry about, no need for volunteers. For a limited time, just ask Suzee and she'll control the minds of people for you."   
  
"Amazing," he said, admiringly. Then he paused. "Limited time?"   
  
"Like all things, there's a price. I heard about your dimensional travel." I paused. He nodded. "I need to go to Yensid, and for someone there to be switched to here, uninfested. Is it possible?"   
  
Visser Three nodded and smiled. "Of course."   
  
"I assume you want to know how long I am willing to be your one person army."   
  
"It crossed my mind, but even a straight day could do more than a week would normally do."   
  
"I am willing to do this for a month. A month of controlling minds to suit you. If you want, I can put an image in their mind to make them stay loyal to you. After a month, I will go to Yensid, and a girl, Catalina, will be here. She is to be uninfested. If she is, I will undo all I did. And the girl has powers too. Is it a deal, Visser?"   
  
Visser Three smiled widely. "Of course. Though I think I'm getting the better end."   
  
"Here's a list of my demands of when I'm working. Three meals, human style. Ten hours of rest, and two hours of spare time. That generally allows eight hours for me to do your duty. I get Saturdays off." I handed him the list. He read through them, signed his name and handed it back.   
  
"Refusal to go by these will result in more harm than it's worth. One other thing. I am not a controller. If you attempt to put a Yeerk in me, it won't do much good."   
  
Visser Three was surprised that I was willing but uninfested, but agreed. He probably felt that it was an even better deal, I thought.   
  
"There's a place on the next street that you may stay in." He handed me his credit card and car keys. "A Hork-bajir will assist you. Your work begins tomorrow at 9:00. Agreed?"   
  
I nodded, pleased. "Very well." I left, and a Hork-bajir was waiting.   
  
And so my quest began.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2   
  
I tossed and turned on the bed I was given at the hotel. Visser Three had arranged that I stay there while I was working for him. It was a very nice place, where most tourists stayed when they visited Earth.   
  
It was pale blue, with a string of small yellow flowers on the top of the walls. There was a big bed with plenty of covers, probably king or queen sized. The covers were pale yellow, with pink flowers. There were two lamps, and a big desk with a chair. There was a couch that was near a corner in my room, with a big screen to watch holotapes, or TV or videos. There was an attached bathroom next to my room. It was one of the nicest rooms, I knew. I figured that that was because I was so important because of my telepathic power.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Suzee," said Catalina. I sighed. The connection on Yensid was much better than in this dimension, and if Catalina concentrated, she could sometimes hear my thoughts. It was very annoying.   
  
"Quit it, Cat. The damage will only be temporary." I turned around to the other side of my bed, trying to ignore her.   
  
"It's wrong. I say that you leave right away," said Catalina, refusing to be ignored.   
  
"You miss Saturn, and this is the way to get back. Quit being so annoying, Cat. No one's dead, or with a Yeerk in their ear. Simply controlled by me."   
  
Catalina said that that was no different than a Yeerk, but I just pulled one of the pillows over my ears and tried to ignore her. The next thing I knew, the sun was up and there was a knock at my door.   
  
Rubbing my eyes and dragging a brush through my messy hair, I went to answer the door. I peeked through the eyepiece, and saw two people in dark suits. I answered the door.   
  
"Visser Three wanted to know if you'll be ready for your job this afternoon, as planned," said the taller of the two.   
  
Hiding a yawn, I replied, "Yes, I'll be at Visser Three's office then."   
  
The men nodded and said goodbye.   
  
I continued brushing my hair, which had grown a few inches below my shoulders, and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. Visser Three had said that there was no uniform, and that clothes wouldn't matter one way or the other, as long as the job was done.   
  
Next, I started watching holotv. It's like regular TV, only kind of 3D and better. Until you see it, it's hard to explain. I watched a show about how the Yeerks were going to take over a certain section of Europa, a moon of Jupiter which had life on it. European life was against wars, so taking over them would seem easy. It wasn't that simple though. The Europeans paid close attention to little things, and would know if someone was invaded by a Yeerk. That was why it was important to take over large areas.   
  
When I was finished watching that show, I thought about how much easier it would be with me taking over minds for Visser Three. Populations like Europeans would be taken over in a day, especially if I placed an image in their mind. I could also make them forget that I invaded their mind, but to remember their image. But Visser Three and I had a deal, and I won't do more than I promised, without additional pay. What that is, I don't know. Maybe the people who wouldn't blow up a ship would have to be killed or something.   
  
"Suzee, you're working with evil." It was Catalina, bugging me as usual. Because the Yensidian connection was much better than this dimension's connection, I couldn't see her as well, at times. I used to dislike that but now I don't mind.   
  
Today, however, I saw Catalina much too well. She wore a striped shirt which reached to her knees, and a matching skirt. Her hair, which was almost to her waist, was in a long thick braid, with several strands loose. Her face seemed annoyed at her friend.   
  
"Quit it. I'm not serving evil, I'm getting home." I shook my head to get her image out of it. It wasn't her tone that bothered me; I was used to it. It was her eyes, blue, pitying, angry, and giving up, as though I was some sick person who would die.   
  
Part 3   
  
I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to leave. I had eaten breakfast and lunch at the hotel, served to me (most likely) by Controllers. I felt bad for them, but worse that Visser Three needed to waste Yeerks rather than calling on a telepathic genius, like me.   
  
I took a taxi to the same place that I had been before. The same man was there, and recognized me. He smiled and spoke with me.   
  
"I hear you're a telepathic genius," he began, then realized, too late, how dumb that sounded.   
  
"Yes, I am," I replied, refraining from mentioning what a stupid comment that was.   
  
"You're a great weapon for Visser Three. Europa is where we plan to take over next."   
  
"I've known since this morning, on the holotv."   
  
The man nodded. "It's hard to find people interested in fighting," he said.   
  
"I thought there were voluntary Controllers," I said, surprised.   
  
"There are. But other places have their ways of knowing when a member is being controlled."   
  
"With me controlling them, they'll know, but won't be able to do much."   
  
"Fascinating," said the man, sincerely. "By the way, I am Rectar-223."   
  
"Very well, Rectar-223. I assume that that's your name, not your host's name."   
  
He nodded. "You're smart."   
  
"All Yensidians are."   
  
"A good weapon to the Visser. And voluntary too. If only others were that willing."   
  
"I have my price."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We were at Visser Three's office now, but he was waiting for me. By the look on Rectar-223's face, I realized how valuable I was for Visser Three. Visser Three didn't wait for people, Rectar-223's face said clearly. They waited for him.   
  
"Welcome to your first day at work," said Visser Three. He was in his Andalite body, but I knew it was him. It was common knowledge, even to people from other universes, that Visser Three was the only morphing Yeerk.   
  
"Good day, Visser Three," I answered respectfully, but coolly. Even high ranked Vissers needed order installed when they were less powerful than Visser One. At my coldness, Visser Three nodded slightly, approvingly.   
  
"Dismissed, Rectar-223," he said. Rectar-223 left the hallway.   
  
Visser Three briefly explained the plan. We would invade a remote village in Europa, a village that, if done correctly, wouldn't be noticed if hundreds of people were suddenly loyal to a head Yeerk.   
  
"Visser Three," I interrupted. "I am able to do that, but that will require payment."   
  
Visser Three nodded again, approvingly. "What did you have in mind?"   
  
I thought quickly. My family would enjoy souvenirs. I told Visser Three how much money I wanted and he agreed. And so, as the spaceship pulled in front of the building and Visser Three and I boarded it, my job began.   
  
Part 4.   
  
Taking over the minds of Europeans was easier than I expected. One thing that I learned from my parents was that when you take over someone's mind, you had to be quick, and place an "alternate image" into their mind. That's exactly what I did to the Europeans, and it worked. Silently, I thanked my parents for instructing me to do this. It made the job much easier.   
  
I suppose you want to know what Europeans look like, and their culture. Most of them are tanned, though not at all dark skinned. Their eye color varies from blue to brown to black, and different shades. They always have long hair, except the boys. They had the "bowl cut" which is what hair would look like if you took a bowl, put it over your head, and no hair stuck out. It seemed longish to me, but Europeans have been wearing their hair this style for hundreds of years.   
  
All the girls wear either long skirts embroider with flowers or other signs of nature, with a solid color long shirt, or a dress styled similarly. The boys wore similar clothes, but in pants or shorts form. Girls were allowed to wear pants or shorts, but it was uncommon.   
  
Europeans have many beliefs of a spiritual being; it seems to me that every European has a different belief, all varying greatly. Europeans separate themselves into villages, towns, and cities, depending on where you most want to live. Europeans use gold coins to trade, and often use old Earth technology, which an Earther might have used in the 1990's.   
  
As I exited the ship, Visser Three asked if I needed a breathing mask: I showed him my gills and he was amazed and thrilled. I looked around at Europa. It was a beautiful place, with all kinds of trees, and plenty of waterfalls. It reminded me of old Earth, millions of years ago. Ms. Davenport had made us study old Earth, which had always annoyed me.   
  
As Visser Three gave the signal, I transferred my particles into the nearest ten people. I put an image into their mind to stay loyal to Visser Three. Even though no Yeerk was in their ear, they remained loyal to him and joined his fight. Visser Three looked amazed, as usual. After I had taken over two hundred people, it was time to leave. Visser Three was very content at this.   
  
As we got in the ship, I remembered something. I asked Visser Three if he ever heard of the Spung. If he never heard of them, maybe we could take them over, or use Yeerks on them. If we did that, surely Catalina would quit being such a pain. But Visser Three's answer surprised me.   
  
"Heard of them? Why, they were practically the first race we invaded." This shocked me.   
  
Part 5.   
  
"But are they all Controllers?" I asked, thinking of Elmira.   
  
"It's tradition that when a Spung turns 20 years of age, a Yeerk is infested in him. The younger Spung aren't powerful enough to do much."   
  
I remembered when we had once seen Spung who were against the empire, and were harmless.   
  
I mentioned that to Visser Three, who only shrugged.   
  
"We don't bother with Spung who won't do much good or couldn't easily fight back," he explained. He handed me a tape telling the history of Spung. "Watch it if you like."   
  
I asked if I should return it. He said he had other copies. I nodded. For the rest of the ride, neither of us spoke.   
  
After we arrived on Earth, an hour later, Visser Three handed me an envelope with my pay for the day. I thanked him, and left.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I watched the video that Visser Three. It turned out that Spung used to be good people, but then the Yeerks took over them. They used their technology against them, and created a galactic war. The Spung tried to infest Andromedans, but then decided it would be better to make them their slaves. The new knowledge I had changed my view of Spung in general.   
  
A thought crossed my mind. Did Elmira know? Probably not, I decided. She either wouldn't be infested or would be infested in a few years. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be infested, though. Her powers needed to be used by her, not by a Yeerk. Surely the Spung Controllers knew that!   
  
Catalina appeared.   
  
"Hello," I said, cautiously.   
  
"Don't act as though I'm infected with a virus, Suzee," retorted Catalina.   
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Weird what happened with the Spung, huh?" asked Catalina.   
  
"Totally. But what can we do, anyway?"   
  
"Oh, so now you want to help them. But you're working with the Yeerks as well. Why does that not make sense?" said Catalina, sarcastically.   
  
"Quit it," I replied. I was trying to decide what to do next. Cat's sarcasm wasn't going to help.   
  
"If you're going to try to save the Spung, then I recommend leaving the Yeerks."   
  
"If I do that, then I won't be able to get home. Neither will you."   
  
Catalina was silent.   
  
"Is there any place in the galaxy with dimensional travel available?" I asked.   
  
"It doesn't even need to be that. We just need an explosion, a big one."   
  
"True." I paused. "Any ideas?"   
  
Catalina shook her head.   
  
"I can undo all the damage after I leave, except then they might turn on you."   
  
"Have they ever heard a sonic blast?" asked Catalina.   
  
"I'm not saying that it won't harm them, but they'll infest you too quickly," I explained.   
  
Catalina sighed, again.   
  
I took a pillow and threw at at her image, which was meaningless, because she was in a different dimension. She laughed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later, my job was over. I was given my pay, and would soon leave the dimension forever. I took one last look. Then I had an idea.   
  
I told Visser Three that I would be staying on Earth for another day. I made plans to be "dimensionized" two days later, at 2:20.   
  
I sent a message to Elmira. I made plans to meet her at my hotel, that evening. Doing this would be dangerous for her, but it was necessary.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Briefly, I told her what I knew. She knew nothing of Yeerks. I told her to be careful. Then, after looking in a first aid kit, I found some tweezers.   
  
"Take these and put them in your father's ear. Either side. When a slug comes out, leave, quickly, and squash the Yeerk. When he wakes up, tell him to do the same thing, with new tweezers, with all the other Spung Leaders. Then, slowly and carefully, do this to every other Spung. Every one!"   
  
Elmira nodded. We said goodbye and she left. I found out the next day that no one knew what happened. She would put her plan into action the next night. I would be in Yensid. She would send Catalina a message, who would send me one. I would be in Yensid!   
  
Soon it was time to go. I packed my belongings. Visser Three gave me a dimensional transmitter. He said I was an excellent worker and "worth the pay". He showed me how to work it. Using it, I could go anywhere I wanted, unlimited times. I could even travel back here without worrying about getting back!   
  
I transmitted myself to Yensid. Catalina got sent here. I watched to make sure Visser Three didn't infest her. He didn't. Catalina took a spaceship to Titan.   
  
My parents were thrilled I was back. My mom told me that while taking over people to get them to be loyal to evil leaders wasn't the best thing to do daily, that it was better than Yeerks. I grinned, and told them about Elmira and the other Spung.   
  
A few weeks later, the Spung were free. They were now peaceful, and Yeerk Free. Visser Three never even realized what happened: they would pretend to be Controllers.   
  
A month after returning home, I asked Catalina if we were still friends. She replied that while what I did wasn't right, that I helped save the Spung and it didn't turn out as badly as she thought.   
  
I thought about the situation. Planets were loyal to Visser Three. But their most powerful weapon, the Spung, were free. I wondered which way was worse. Still, it was something I needed to do, right or wrong.   
  
The End 


End file.
